


Episode One

by Lil_Jei



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: Title: Episode 1Author: Lil JeiFandom: The AlienistPairing: John Moore/ Laszlo KreizlerRating: PG-13Word Count: 600+Disclaimer: Not mine, no $ madeA/N: Yeah couldn't help but slash this pairing, based off of 3 rewatches of the first episode. Also it'll be drabble like & un-beta’dSummary: They'd known each other since college, intimately.





	Episode One

John was always at the whim of Laszlo's madness. They had known one another since the mere age of 18, when they were young and dumb. They both had their issues from day one. But somewhere in the midst of exams, parties, and fading youth they had admitted to one another their attraction. No matter how many years passed they could not be each other's soul companions. Society would never allow it hence neither would Laszlo. They never actually spoke about what was between them, it wasn't spoken about at all even amongst the staff. It was a well-known secret that for Laszlo John was it. And for John the feelings were the same.

But neither man could fulfill everything the other desired, that's why some late nights when John wasn't with Laszlo he was at the brothel. He sought sexual companionship with whores where the love of his life could not provide for him. Laszlo had his moments of passion, but sexual moments between them were few and far in between. Laszlo never asked that John stop whoring or drinking, he just asked that John be loyal to him when all was said and done. They had been that way for as long as they had been together. Both men had demons, but it was generally thought that John was the sane one between the two. No one ever really saw what was behind the curtain also known as Johns mask. Laszlo knew though and he loved him for it.

In this day and age though homosexuality was not thought of his proper, hence why they kept it behind closed doors and in the dark of the night. There were some nights though that when Laszlo called for him John would come to him immediately. In this John always felt weak, he felt as if he was the passion riddled schmuck that people would laugh at behind his back. No matter how much they didn't talk about it, their friends and family knew that John and Laszlo were it for one another. And he hated that weakness, just as much as he loves the other man. Laszlo understood him. That didn't stop John from hating how Laszlo could manipulate him with just a beckoning word and a look.

John was nothing but a social drunk and knew he was lucky that even the most socially unaccepted rich man in town loved him. And that's why he would go in the middle of the night and look at the goriest of scenes. And then repeat them, tearing apart at his memory just for the educational pleasure of his partner. What Laszlo asked of him John did. John knew though that this case was different, he knew that the both of them would not be spending sleepless nights in each other's arms but sleepless nights on the streets looking for the next and newest monster that Laszlo and he had encountered.

Though it was just a case for now John new how his lover got, he brought everything home with him and expected much the same from his partner. John knew he was not weak, he had always been the strong one in their friendship and then relationship but even he had a breaking point. He knew though that his lover would never notice and that he would have to rely on himself as usual, he knew looking in the mirror the next morning after discussing a dead boy's body that things were going to change. He did not know how they would change but he knew that he feared the outcome.


End file.
